


Whumptober drabbles

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Gen, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: I'm doing the Whumptober challenge.  Wish me luck, lol.  Maybe actually posting them will keep me accountable. One drabble a day for the month.  Starting posting a day late, but the first one was written on time, so I'll count it.  Each drabble will be titled with the prompt.  So far they are gen, but may go in other directions as they go on, so check the tags before reading.





	1. Shaky hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits don't die at all

It’s ingrained, by now, this calm in the face of disaster. Triage, emergency techniques and burying everything under the needs of the moment drilled over decades into muscle and bone. They’re an automatic response now, like it or not. This nightmare life of blood and pain should be far behind him, but the past can’t be outrun. His brother’s beside him, again, rock solid and reeking of smoke. Sam sees neighbors and classmates clutching each other with shaking hands but his are steady as he snaps the shotgun closed and drops it in the trunk. He’s got work to do.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and visions and Max Miller

_Like a punch_, is how Sam describes the explosion of power that frees him from the closet in the Miller’s violence cursed home. Dean will do it- step in front of Max’s stepmother and dare the already multiple murderer to take him out first. Sam bolts up the stairs as quickly and quietly as his splitting head allows; the spatter of Dean’s skull across floral wallpaper vivid in his mind. The shared tragedy of their infancy and the sudden appearance of psychic power is a connection that must be explored, surely Max sees that. He has to. Sam runs faster.


	3. Tear Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's messy when he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of lost track of these, but it's all for fun. Hope to be more consistent with the second half of the month!

Sam’s a mess when he cries, always, since he was a little kid. Whatever he’s feeling is always right there, written plain across his face. Holding Dean’s hellhound shredded body prompts an outpouring of grief like none he’s ever known. Sobs wrack his frame as he cradles Dean, burying tear stained cheeks in his brother’s hair. Bobby’s there in minutes, hands warm on Sam’s shoulders, speaking words that are meant to be consoling but there will be none of that, ever. He looks up finally, to meet the older man’s gaze, knowing _whatever it takes_ is blazing in his eyes.


End file.
